


BATMAN!!!

by Proteaking



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I’m so sorry, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proteaking/pseuds/Proteaking
Summary: so basically me and my friends played cards against humanity at 4am and now it’s an ongoing joke about how we lost our virginity to BATMAN!!!





	BATMAN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

As I walked down the empty streets I was nervous. Someone was following, me but I wasn’t sure what I should do. I heard quick footsteps after me. I started to sweat viciously, and I progressively started to speed up, knowing my apartment was a block or so away. As I turned down a different street it seemed that I had gotten lost. I silently cursed under my breath, knowing exactly which turned that I had missed. It soon dawned on me that the footsteps behind me had stopped along with mine. My breath hitched in fear as a hand slithered onto my shoulder.  
I jumped, quickly knocked the hand off my shoulder and turned to face the person who had been following me. It was a man who seemed to be in his late fifties or early sixties, with a white tank top and a beer gut. He looked gross and grimy and I wrinkled my nose just from the stench of him. He looked like the stereotypical pedophile. I smirk crossed his face as I looked at him in disgust. He reminded of one of those actors in movies that have daddy issues.  
He caressed my cheek and looked at me drunkenly. “Hey there pretty mama. Why are you out on a night like this?”. I recoiled in disgust as his grimy hand had touched my cheek. “None of your business!” I exclaimed angrily, slapping his hand away. His eye twitched a little. I turned around to walk away until I felt a hand slap my ass. I jumped and turned around in utter disgust.  
I heard a quiet thud and my eyes shifted behind the drunken man and I saw someone who I thought I’d never see, BATMAN!!!. BATMAN!!! then kicked the man in the back of his knees, quickly sending him to the ground. BATMAN!!! then knocked him out with a quick hit to the head. “Oh, BATMAN!!! you saved me!” I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then leaned down to my ear and sensually whispered “I can do more than just save you.” I blushed, I hadn’t expected this but I was okay with the way things were going.  
BATMAN!!! cornered me against the brick wall and pushed me up against it. I blushed again, he was so aggressive and I loved it. “You make me hot.” he whispered and I almost came just from that. He grinded against me and I did the same, we were lost in the throes of passion, I moaned as he teased me. His hands found his way under my shirt, unlocking my bra. He threw it off to the side along with my shirt. Fondling softy at my teets I softly squealed. He slated to nip at my neck and I moaned more. “B- BATMAN!!!”  
I moved my hands up his sides as he started to blush fiercely through his mask. I peeled his shirt off as I felt his tent. I could already tell his dick was hard and it was BIG. I slowly and teasingly unzipped his pants. I could tell under his cowl he was blushing. As I slowly peeled off his underwear, he cried out as I teasingly licked his length. “Why don’t you actually start using that mouth?” He asked as he grabbed my hair and led my head to his dick. I blushed and slowly took it into my mouth.  
I choked as he thrusted into my mouth, he stopped and let me get used to it for a second then started back up. My nose kept hitting his pubes, making it hard to breath. He quickly came and I pulled off sputtering, trying to get my breath back. When I was able to breath again he pulled me back up and pushed me up against the wall, he undid my pants pushing them down with my underwear. “Are you ready?” He asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt me with his size. “YES!” I moaned impatiently, wanting to get on with it.   
He thrusted in quickly, not wanting to anger me. He thrusted hard and fast with his huge dick as I moaned quietly trying to not be loud. “Come on, you can be loud.” He groaned loudly as he was almost about to orgasm. Reassured, I moaned as loudly as I wanted, my walls tightened around his giant DICK. He quickly came and I followed, triggered by his orgasm. He pulled out and put his suit back on, after that he helped me put my clothes back on, he then escorted me home. Right before I closed the door to my apartment he leaned down once again and whispered something to me “ I’ll see you again soon”. He was then suddenly gone and now I am just left with his last words to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
